


Roller Love

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Immobility, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Misuse of powers, Premature Ejaculation, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roller doesn't have great affection for the Outliers. Too bad they seem to like him a lot. Roller/Outliers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Love

**Author's Note:**

> Why no Roller smut? Roller needs smut :'3

Roller had little affection for the Outliers. Their abilities made him feel inadequate, especially in his current situation, lying immobile on the floor after being hit with an electro-magnetic burst from Windcharger and Glitch disabling his motor functions. 

At least he had left his vocaliser online.

“You slags,” he growled, “Glitch, reverse the stasis.”

“All in good time,” Windcharger stood over Roller’s frame and grinned, “We want to have a little fun first.”

“Fun?” Roller could only imagine.

The initial take-down had knocked his carton of Kremzeek out of his mouth. If Roller had the use of his arms, he could have reached out and grabbed it. The C32 would have been enough to jump-start his mobility. 

As it was he was completely at the Outliers’ mercy.

Windcharger bent down,

“Check your systems,” he purred.

Roller complied with a glare. Slagging kid, acting like Roller was never a cop, that he didn’t know when to check his own systems. 

Vital systems, processor, fuel pump, all active. Audio, visual and vocal feed, check. Limited motor function, no surprise there. Sensors limited, primarily situated in the…

Roller’s optics widened as Windcharger’s hand trailed down his abdominal plating towards his…

Interface systems, online.

Windcharger’s hand palmed his panel.

“Open up Roller,” he cooed.

“No. Fragging. Way,” Roller grit out.

He had been humiliated enough. He was not about to expose himself for the Outliers’ amusement.

Windcharger held up his hand meaningfully,

“I can rip off your panel if you prefer.”

“You wouldn’t,” Roller called his bluff, “Orion would have your helm.”

Primus, he sounded pathetic. Relying on Orion to threaten Windcharger.

Still it was effective. Slight unease passed over Windcharger’s faceplates.

“Maybe. But do you really want to involve him?” 

The answer was no. If Orion were to discover that Roller had been taken down so easily by Windcharger and Glitch, broken interface panel or not, he might rethink Roller’s position on the team.

No he couldn’t involve Orion. Roller would get out this situation himself. If that meant complying for the time being so be it.

His panel retracted.

Windcharger’s unease was replaced with smugness.

“Good boy,” he breathed and Roller detested the small quiver of arousal at such condescension. 

Windcharger was several cycles younger than him. All of the Outliers were, which didn’t help Roller’s feelings of inadequacy. 

Not that age was really the issue here. It was Windcharger’s hand curling around the tip of his un-pressurized spike. The feeling of electro-magnetic current sent pleasing vibrations through Roller’s frame. 

Suddenly Roller’s spike was fully extended with arousal, throbbing as Windcharger lazily worked his hand over the length. Roller struggled not to moan. He could control that at least. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. 

It certainly didn’t help that Glitch was hovering over Windcharger’s shoulder, staring at Roller with an unwavering optic, 

“So big,” he marveled and Roller hated the swell of pride he felt at the statement.

“Are you really surprised?” Windcharger said dryly, “I mean look at him, he’s huge.”

More pride. More arousal as Windcharger’s hand continued to pump his spike, producing ripples of vibration. 

Roller told himself he had to shut this down, before he started mewling to take things further.

“Alright you’ve had your fun,” he said, feigning calm and failing horribly, “Stop before Orion comes and busts us for fraternization.”

Again with the Orion threat.

It seemed to work however. Windcharger’s hand left his spike. All at once Roller felt miserable and aching and unfulfilled. He needed to self-service more. That would stop him going to pieces from an Outlier hand job.

But instead of moving aside for Glitch to reverse the stasis, Windcharger moved back towards Roller’s helm, bending to whisper in his audials.

“Skids is keeping Orion distracted. They’ll be a while. You know what Orion’s like when you start him on a subject he’s passionate about.”

Roller’s optics widened. Those devious slaggers, this had been a complex operation. 

And Roller hadn’t suspected a thing. 

He was a cop and he hadn’t suspected… He groaned involuntarily as fingertips flicked the head of his spike. 

“Glitch,” he growled. 

Thank Primus Glitch had learnt to focus his power. Otherwise Roller might have had a permanently inactive spike. 

“C’mon Roller,” Windcharger regained the heavyweight’s attention, “Orion always said you need to get to know us better.” 

“Team building,” Glitch chuckled, tweaking Roller’s spike more deliberately.

“Exactly,” Windcharger smirked, “Now let’s see what your mouth can do when it’s not sucking down C32.”

Roller stared at him horrified. How did he know..?

“Trailbreaker pilfered one of your cartons without you noticing,” Windcharger answered the unspoken question.

“Don’t worry. We won’t tell,” Glitch said.

“If you’re good,” Windcharger added, “Now open your mouth. Or do I have to use force?”

He raised his hand again in another bluff. But Roller was already convinced to cooperate. He told himself it was he was being blackmailed, not the fact his spike was still aching for release. Even more so due to Glitch’s teasingly light touches.

“Primus’ sake Glitch, if you’re going to molest me, don’t pussyfoot around.”

“Oh he’s going to ride you,” Windcharge informed him, “While you suck my spike. We already drew straws.”

Roller should have been disgusted. But there was some perverse satisfaction to be found in the two settling such a dispute over him.

“Open your mouth,” Windcharger repeated and Roller could sense the impatience in his voice, “Roller…”

The heavyweight suddenly felt the balance of power shift in his favor. 

“Heh, want it bad do you?” he taunted, “Both of you?”

“Yes,” they answered in almost unison.

Ha, advantage Roller. Lovesick brats. 

“Well,” he purred, “Come and get it before I change my mind.”

He opened his mouth savagely wide for Windcharger. The Outlier’s panel retracted and his spike sprung forth so speedily that Roller barely had time to prepare before Windcharger was easing the tip past his lips. 

But Roller was not about to surrender control, he took Windcharger in greedily, aggressively sucked and licked. The Outlier wailed, the most pleasing sound Roller had ever heard him utter. He milked the sound again and again, distracted only by the sensation of Glitch trying to work his tight valve down over his spike, whimpering as he did.

“H-he’s big.”

“You want to switch?” Windcharger groaned, thrusting himself carefully into Roller’s mouth. 

“Nuh huh, feels too g-good.”

Roller moaned around Windcharger’s spike as Glitch continued to impale himself determinedly. He reached a point where he started to bounce, relieving Roller immensely. His immobility prevented him from thrusting upwards. He had to rely on Glitch’s movements. 

Windcharger’s too. He was starting to thrust more desperately into Roller’s mouth to reach climax, hand roping around the back of Roller’s helm and dragging it forward to meet the roll of his hips. 

Oral lubricant dribbled from the corners of Roller’s mouth as he surrendered to the manipulations of both Outliers, Windcharger’s thrusts, Glitch’s downward, clumsy grinds, determined not to back down until he brought them to overload. Then he would be the victor, if he only managed to hold off his own climax until theirs. 

No easy task, with Glitch’s valve squeezing his spike. And above him, Windcharger had started babbling praise.

“Ahh, you’re so good at this big guy. Me and Glitch knew you would be. That’s why we – ahh – hatched up this scheme. Unnh!”

Windcharger’s commentary seemed to tip him over the edge. Roller’s mouth filled with transfluid. Having not much choice, he swallowed, relishing the way Windcharger twitched as he sucked him dry. But it was a minor distraction, Roller’s attention refocused on Glitch, who was still quietly working himself over his spike.

He didn’t last much longer either. Glitch let out a gasp, valve quaking and constricting around Roller’s spike in climax. The sensation send him spiraling victoriously into his own overload. 

It was strange, the rest of his body immobile, making him acutely aware of each pump of transfluid being released inside Glitch’s valve. The heightened experience almost made it worth being temporarily paralyzed. Not that he would admit that to the two Outliers. 

Windcharger withdrew from his mouth, lowering Roller’s helm back to rest against the floor. Glitch slowly eased himself off his spike, though the action caused transfluid to leak from his stretched valve to splatter down on Roller. 

“Woops,” he said sheepishly.

“You dummy,” Windcharger chuckled.

Roller ex-vented, his annoyance based not only on their idiocy but the fact he now felt exhausted. A simply frag and he was burnt out. 

He was about to demand Glitch reactivate his motor function when he heard a familiar voice.

“You forgot to invite me to the party."

Windcharger huffed,

“We would have if you weren’t flat on your back.”

“Heh,” Trailbreaker moved to stand over Roller, carton of Kremzeek in his hand, “You want this?” 

Roller could taste the C32 on his tongue. He wanted it.

“Yes.”

Trailbreaker smiled,

“Beg.”

Roller scowled. Trailbreaker popped the straw in his mouth and took a teasing sip. The lout would probably drink it all if he wasn't careful.

“Please,” Roller caved with frustration.

Trailbreaker smirked around the straw. He hunkered down and navigated the straw to Roller’s mouth. 

Roller sucked greedily, feeling his energon pump distributing the C32 through his system. His frame came to life with a powerful surge and he tackled Trailbreaker to the floor.

“You want to party Trailbreaker?” he growled underneath the pinned Outlier.

Trailbreaker gave him a look that was half-fear, half-barely concealed curiosity.

Roller grinned, circuits buzzing as his exposed valve dripped lubricant down on Trailbreaker.

“Spike me,” he ordered.

Trailbreaker looked uncertain for a brief moment. Then his panel retracted, spike springing forth, fully pressurized. Roller wondered if how long he had stood in the background watching the threesome. 

Roller shifted into position, Trailbreaker whimpering as he pressed the rim of his valve to the head of his spike. He slammed down in one powerful motion and a scream tore from Trailbreaker’s vocaliser, backstrut arching helplessly. 

Roller didn’t give him much of a chance to recover, fragging himself on his spike, determined to make him overload as he had his fellow Outliers.

“Frag,” Trailbreaker wailed, “Frag, frag Roller frag!”

He didn’t tell him to stop. Roller continued to milk him aggressively until the forcefield specialist overloaded rather prematurely. It took Roller by surprise. He stared down at Trailbreaker’s shameful expression.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “Don’t usually – sorry.”

Roller’s expression softened. This side of Trailbreaker was almost endearing. 

But that didn’t mean he was going to let him off the hook.

“It’s alright,” he shifted off Trailbreaker’s spike, “I know a way you can finish me off.”

He straddled Trailbreaker’s helm, thrusting it up to meet his valve. There was a muffled noise from the Outlier, more of surprise than refusal. Roller soon felt the clumsy but enthusiastic flick of his tongue. 

Kid probably thought he had something to prove. Roller wasn’t about to complain, though his technique was lacking.

“That’s it,” he growled as Trailbreaker’s mouth struck his anterior node, “There. Keep sucking.”

Trailbreaker obeyed with gusto. Charge built through Roller’s frame, he ground against Trailbreaker’s mouth until climax.

Afterwards he rose on legs still energized with C32. He stared down at Trailbreaker’s lubricant coated face, expression begging for approval.

With his backstrut turned to the others, Roller favored him with a small smile. 

Damn it if he didn’t have a soft spot for him. Maybe because his anxieties reminded Roller of his own. 

Windcharger and Glitch were staring at him with something like awe. Roller relished that look on their faces before he scooted over to the far wall to relax with the rest of his C32.

He didn’t expect them to join him. Glitch and Windcharger settling on either side of him. Trailbreaker, once he hoisted himself off the floor, collapsed at Roller’s pedes like a tame turbofox. 

Roller scowled around his straw. 

“Idiots."

None of the Outliers seemed to take great offence to that statement. In fact none of them moved out of position. Windcharger smiled up at him.

“We like you too,” he spoke for the trio.

Roller ex-vented. Stupid Outliers.

All the same he remained locked in their group cuddle.


End file.
